


Williams' Wolff

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt I received on tumblr: </p><p>Valtteri Bottas comes down with the flu, Adrian Sutil is ill and Felipe begs Claire Williams to let Susie be allowed to race as his team mate. She finishes 5th in the race, how does Toto react and feel? And how does he shower her in praise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Williams' Wolff

Toto glanced across the pit lane from the Mercedes pitwall into the garage of the Williams team. Both cars were still out on track and the team seemed calm. Claire crouched beside Frank's wheel chair, watching the screens. Both had small smiles on their faces.

Valtteri had fallen ill before he'd flown out for the race, full of flu and too weak even to pack his bags let alone take a flight and race. Adrian had stepped in during Free Practises, but after FP2 he'd climbed out of the car and brought up the contents of his stomach, spattering vomit across the paddock as he tried to run to the toilets.

Toto had heard Felipe pleading with Claire at the hotel. He'd been having dinner in the restaurant with his wife when the Brazilian and the team principle walked into the lobby together. They'd both pretended not to listen, but there had been no mistaking that Felipe was begging Claire to let Susie drive.

The following morning Susie had been suited up and proved herself worthy of the drive during FP3, bringing her car across the line in seventh.

Toto hadn't seen his wife for the rest of the day, watching the Williams team tweak her car as he tried to concentrate on making sure his own team were working properly to make Lewis and Nico's cars as fast and reliable as they possibly could.

Susie had repeated her performance in qualifying, lining up in seventh behind the Mercedes and Ferraris on the Sunday afternoon. Felipe was ahead of her, Nico Hulkenberg splitting the two Williams drivers apart, but she'd been confident that her car was fast enough to overtake the German.

Toto pulled himself back to reality, glancing at the screens in front of him as Lewis' race engineer shouted for the English driver to push until the end. Nothing on the screens seemed to be making any sense to the Austrian. The numbers jumbled into mush before his eyes and he angrily shook his head, trying to concentrate on his own drivers instead of worrying about his wife.

She'd overtaken the Force India driver on the first corner and managed to hold the place during pit stops. Kimi Raikkonen had a huge spin on lap thirty, bringing out the safety car and putting Susie into fifth position, and Toto had nearly bitten his fingers off with nerves at the restart. Susie had defended her place well and now she was pushing to catch up with Felipe.

Relief filled Toto as Susie crossed the line, the chequered flag waving as she punched the air and swerved in celebration as the Williams engineers raced to wave from the pit wall. He smiled, thankful that she had safely made it to the finish and proved how good she was, high-fiving his Mercedes engineers who were celebrating another 1-2 for their team.

\-----

Susie had been held up by the press late into the evening, discussing her race, what had happened to the other drivers and whether she'd expected to perform as spectactularly as she had. It was repetitive and annoying to have to answer the questions when all she wanted to do was celebrate how well she'd done, but it was part of the job and if she wanted the seat in the future it wasn't just the driving she had to prove herself with.

When she finally reached the hotel, she was exhausted and desperate to see her husband. He opened the door to their room before she had even pulled the key card from her pocket, grinning broadly and pushing a champagne flute into her hand.

She laughed as he pulled her wordlessly into the room and popped the cork on a champagne bottle, catching the fizz in his own flute before pouring her a glass.

"What's this for?" Susie laugh, clinking her glass against Toto's and taking a sip of the golden liquid.

"For not beating my drivers," Toto grinned, tipping his glass back and pouring it all into his mouth, his nerves finally calming now his wife was back in his arms.

Susie laughed again, wrapping her arms around her husbands waist and pushing herself up on her toes to kiss him. 

"You drove amazingly," he whispered, placing his hands on her hips and lifting her off her feet.

She wrapped her legs around his body and he walked towards the bed, laying her on top of the duvet and straddling over her, placing rough kisses on her lips and neck as his fingers unzipped her jacket and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"I was worried," Toto said between kisses that ran up and down her torso.

"That I'd beat your drivers?" Susie grinned, arching her back as Toto's tongue run down her navel while he unzipped her jeans.

He pulled her free of her trousers and knickers and laid down beside her before he spoke again.

"That you'd ... hurt yourself," he explained, resting his head on the pillow as his fingers traced along her spine.

Susie moved her hand, sliding it beneath Toto's waist band and smiling when she found his cock was already hardening.

"You thought I'd crash?" she grinned, running her fingers along his length as he tried to quickly remove his trousers and boxers.

"I thought I was going to puke up my own heart with worry," Toto said, kissing his wife again as he kicked his clothing off the bed and rolled on top of her, "I'm glad you proved me wrong."

"You were worried about me?" Susie said, her fingers playfully tickling Toto's balls as his own digits slid inside of her, finding her wet and beginning to stroke her open.

"I couldn't even tell you what my team did this race," Toto whispered, focusing on his finger work, "I couldn't concentrate on anything but you getting to the end safely."

Susie sighed, arching her hips at her husbands touch. She closed her eyes and relaxed back into the sheets of the hotel bed, smiling to herself over her husbands concern.

"I think you should continue to concentrate on me," she said, a small smile on her lips as she removed her hands from Toto's cock and slid them up his back, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Definitely," he replied, placing his hands beside her shoulders and sliding his cock inside her, enjoying the quiet sigh she emitted as she arched her back, "I'm so proud of you."


End file.
